Come Across a Stranger
by Cocochan15
Summary: 'she looked at the pink haired boy infront of her   and looked at his uniform, quickly picked up her bag and stuff and walked off until the boy called  her book since she forgotten a book "Here, you dropped this" he said with a grin she grabbed it'
1. Chapter 1

**Come Across a Stranger**

**Chapter 1**

**NatsuXOC**

**4 OC's of mine is in this fanfict you'll know them when I get to them**

A new morning has approached and the sun was shining

happily as usual, the pink haired boy squirmed at the light

that blinded his eyes he then heard knocking at his door,

"Onii-chan, time for school" a little girls voice came from the other

side of the door "Okay Wendy" he replied and started to get up from bed

he squinted at the sight of his uniform _today is going to be a long day..._

He then went to go get washed until he heard banging from his door again

"Natsu hurry up!" a womans voice bellowed through his door "Alright Mum!"

Natsu replied and quickly got his uniform on and quickly combing his hair also

collecting his bag and going downstairs to get breakfast, he quickly took a piece

of toast from the toaster and ran out of the house "Onii-chan! Remember to go to the

manga shop for me after school!" Wendy shouted as he ran out, "Hai!" he quickly replied

and running to the corner of the street meeting his bestfriend Gray Fullbuster, "Your late"

he said looking at his watch "Yeah yeah let's get going"

As school dragged and Natsu got lunchtime detention for falling asleep in Maths

and also after school detention for chatting back, he waited until detention finished

so he can go home the clock was ticking away like a timer is going to go off in his head,

"Dragneel your dismissed" said a teacher Natsu got up straight away and ran out of the school

walking to the manga shop to pick his sister's manga so she can stop nagging on his way he

wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone a blue haired girl with a dark blue top and

a black skirt with star's on also in her hair was star clips on each side she dropped her bag and

manga books that she bought from the shop she looked at the pink haired boy infront of her

and looked at his uniform, quickly picked up her bag and stuff and walked off until the boy called

her book since she forgotten a book "Here, you dropped this" he said with a grin she grabbed it,

shyly nodded it and walked away from the boy, _shy girl.. wonder where she's from, _he shrugged and

walked into the manga shop and buying the manga book for his little sister and walked home, somehow

that blue haired girl was in his head the way she looked at him he never got her name...

**I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT!**

**please hate me if you wish :c**

**hope you had fun reading though :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Across a Stranger **

**Chapter 2**

**NatsuXOC**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_he shrugged and walked into the manga shop and buying the manga book for his little sister and walked home, somehow_

_that blue haired girl was in his head the way she looked at him he never got her name..._

**Natsu POV-**

That blue haired girl has been stuck in my head all night, even though I barely know her that much

she was actually pretty in her own way she's like someone who I've waited all my life for, next time

i'm seeing her i'm going to introduce myself to her and get to know her, she seems lonely anyway the

way she looked at me and walked away really fast, if I see her today she's going to meet the amazing

Natsu Dragneel!

**Normal POV- **

Natsu walked to school as usual and meeting Gray "I heard were getting a new girl today" Gray said

starting off a conversation, "How you know?" Natsu replied Gray thought about it for abit and replied with

"Riko, Yuuko & Kamiko they find out everything" Natsu shrugged and flung his bag over his shoulder

"Them girls know too much" he said "Who knows too much Dragneel?" a female voice came from behind him

the two boys turned and saw three girls standing there, a blonde, a black-haired and a red-head, Natsu freaked

out abit but tried to stay cool for the girls "Ermm no one" he said, the blonde walked up to him "Dragneel are you

talking bullshit again?" she said, "Y-Yes that's right Riko-san well I got to go to class now so bye" and with that

he runs off with the others sweatdropping the blonde called Riko felt proud with herself for scaring him as usual

and walked to school with her friends and Gray sighing and following them. Class has just started and register was

being taken by the teacher Kaito-Sensei and as usual people was either drawing, or sleeping "Ermm Erza Scarlet"

Katio-Sensei said, "Here sir" she said. Erza Scarlet the class president apparently she is a demon and apparently

has a crush on Jellal Fernades from Etherion High well thats a rumor spreading round the school but she doesn't care.

"Lucy Heartfilia?", "Here Sir!". Lucy Heartfilia meant to be an heiress of the Hearfilia buisness, her mother died when she

was only a child and ran away from home due to constant arguing with her father an also Natsu Dragneel's ex girlfriend

but ended on good terms. "Riko...?" Kaito-Sensei said looking at the back of the classroom and a blonde girl is asleep,

"RIKO!" He shouted making the blonde jump and saying "CAKE!" which makes everyone in the class laugh, she is a fan

of cute stuff and cake as you can see. "Well Yuuko & Kamiko?", "Here Sir" they both said in unison, everyone else in the

class has been called like Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Gray Fullbuster and many others. "Class we are getting a new student

today in Fairy High, this made everyone in the class start chattering and Natsu was looking out of the window, "Well class I like you

to meet... Coco" Kaito-Sensei said as a girl walked in the classroom, Natsu's eyes went big as he looked at the girl the same blue

hair the same lonely eyes that looked at him, the girl was wearing the school uniform this time she stared nervously at the pink-haired

boy at the back of the class, "H-Hello I'm Coco, hope we will be good friends" she said shyly and bowed "Coco you can sit behind Natsu

Dragneel, Dragneel! Raise your hand!" Kaito-Sensei said, Natsu scowled at him and raised his hand, Coco moved to the seat behind him,

"Right Class you can all talk for a bit I got some paperwork to do" Kaito-Sensei said and Natsu immdiately moved to sit with Coco to

introduce himself, "Hey I'm Natsu Dragneel we bumped into each other at the manga store" he explained, Coco just nodded at him

"H-Hello Dragneel-san nice to meet you" she said shyly "No need to call me by my last name call me Natsu no suffixes though" he grinned

at her which made her blush then the others came over to introduce themselves "Ehh! Dragneel already introduced himself to the new girl!

No fair!" Riko said pulling a chair and sitting next to Coco, "Hi i'm Riko the one who loves cute stuff" she said hugging Coco to her death,

"Hey i'm Kamiko nice to meet you" she said whilst reading a book and pushing her glasses up her face, "Yo i'm Yuuko the dark one" she said

trying to get Riko off Coco. After everyone else introduced themselves it was time for the proper lessons to start Coco has all her lessons with Natsu

so she walked off with him "Dragneel's taken a liking to that girl" Riko said whilst walking to lesson "Hmm lets see what happens" Yuuko said.

**After School POV-**

Natsu decided to walk Coco home since she loves close to him but she kept stopping and slowing down this made Natsu curious and he

finally spoke up "Why you walking so slow? Don't you want to go home?" Coco looked at him and looked at the house infront of them she

slowly nodded "This is where I live thank you for walking me home Natsu" she quickly said and ran in her house, Natsu wasn't too convinced

about her answer so he knocked on her door, the door slowly opened "Hey again I forgot to give you my number incase anything happens or

you want to text or call me so here" he gave her a card and walked out of the garden and walked home.

**Coco POV-**

That boy he's so nice and kind to me he's not the same as everyone else he must like me he even gave me his phone number, better put

this in my phone. A knocking was heard on the front door and someone came in _Father's home... _I went downstairs and made my father a

drink and went back upstairs to do my homework, after a few hours Father came up to my room and called my name and he came in my room

and started yelling at me for why I didn't answer and he started hitting me and kicking me, after 10 minutes he went to bed this is how I usually

spend my nights being battered and being left barely concious on the floor of my bedroom, _I'm scared of telling someone but I've got to tell someone_

_sooner or later before I seriously get hurt, I could tell Natsu but he'll end up leaving me on my own..._

** I'm sorry its abit crap hehe please review if Coco will survive her abusive father and can you guess who my OC's are xD obvs Coco :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Come Across a Stranger**

**NatsuXOC**

**Chapter 3: Help..**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_I'm scared of telling someone but I've got to tell someone_

_sooner or later before I seriously get hurt, I could tell Natsu but he'll end up leaving me on my own..._

-COCO POV-

These abusive days have been going on since my mum died because I remind my father

so much of my mother so he goes out to get drunk and then come home and end up

abusing me then I end up lying unconcious on the floor in my room for about an hour and

go to bed that's what most nights are like, some of the nights he just takes his anger out

on me anyways but I do trust someone and that person is Natsu he is really kind and cares

about his friends alot and he would do anything to protect them, probably not me i'm just a

stranger to him that he bumped into and the next day I transferred to his school.

I should go meet Natsu since he said he would meet me to walk to school

he's probably going to question me about the bruises on my arms, its getting

worse I should tell him if I don't tell him he's going to find out himself I know it

he's that kind of person to do that...

-NORMAL POV-

Coco went to go meet Natsu and he looked at her weirdly, investigating the

bruises on her arms, she tried to hide them with her hands but it failed he saw

them anyways. "Coco, what are those bruises?" Coco looked at him surprised

and looked at her arms "Oh I just fell down the stairs" she said quickly and started

to walk to school, Natsu still thought something is up but he ignored it and went to

school as usual _tonight i'll go to her house and ask her myself to see if anything is_

_happening at home..._

During school some of her friends also noticed the bruises on her arms

but she said they was nothing, Riko went up to Natsu and dragged him

away from the crowd, "Natsu did you do something to Coco?" she questioned

him "WHAT! NO I WOULDN'T DO THAT" he yelled in her face she slapped him

across the face "I was only checking no need to get up in my face idiot"

she glared at him then went back to the crowd and got on with school.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Natsu and Coco was walking home in an awkward silence maybe because

of the bruises on Coco's arms and everyone has been asking Natsu about it

all day, Natsu was still curious about them he wanted to ask but he'll just

get a plain answer as usual...

After about 5 minutes of walking home they were at Coco's house and she

smiled and hugged him and walked in but stopped as he was about to walk

away, "Natsu.. I'll ring you tonight" she said before walking in the house,

"Erm.. Ok" and Natsu walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I'VE DELETED TWO STORIES :c<br>****but they were bugging me for how crap they were tbh hehe so sorrrrrrrrry i promise i'll make it up to you!  
><strong>**HERES WHAT I'LL DO... the first two people to review this story can have a one shot fanfict of any story they want but i gotta know the anime :3 yosh! got it? good cos im not explaining it again xDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come Across a Stranger**

**Chapter 4**

**NatsuXOC**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_Natsu and Coco was walking home in an awkward silence maybe because_

_of the bruises on Coco's arms and everyone has been asking Natsu about it_

_all day, Natsu was still curious about them he wanted to ask but he'll just_

_get a plain answer as usual..._

_After about 5 minutes of walking home they were at Coco's house and she_

_smiled and hugged him and walked in but stopped as he was about to walk_

_away, "Natsu.. I'll ring you tonight" she said before walking in the house,_

_"Erm.. Ok" and Natsu walked away._

_-NATSU POV-_

I knew she was hiding something... Well thats what I think she wants to talk to me

about i'll wait until tonight until she does ring me if her parent is being abusive

I will take her away from that house and make her live with me if she likes it or not

I don't want my friends being hurt she is not a burden to me if she says she is I will

shout at her for saying that infront of me. She's a special person to me, yes I know I

just met her but she feels special to me the way she barely smiles at anyone but when

she's with me she smiles the way she says stuff and what she is trying to explain she's

just so special to me..

_-COCO POV- _

It's happening again... My abusive Father came home drunk as usual and started shouting

my name from downstairs and I went to go see what he wanted and next thing I know he tried

to knock me out so I decided to run for it round the house and hid in my room where he can't find

me my heart racing, also i'm starting to sweat due to running too much and tears welling up in my eyes

I can't bare the pain anymore I wish Natsu was here so he can protect me and hold me in his arms

where i'll be safe away from my father. Just wish he was dead and I could live a normal life with someone

else like Natsu he's so kind to me and the way he's sort of protective about me it makes me happy inside

that i'm actually wanted by someone, Father used to tell me that I deserved no friends and I was happy

being alone and I just agreed to his word, well he is wrong I am not happy being alone he just wants me

for himself he wants a daughter to take his anger out on and control all the time well he chose the wrong

daughter.

My older sister ran away from home when she was 7 and I was 5 she will be 16 today thats why he's

taking it out on me, he's just shocked that its been so long that we've seen her she did write to me

for a couple of months but Father found out about it and thats when the abusing started..

I should ring Natsu...

_-NORMAL POV-_

Coco was in her bedroom looking at her phone and she could hear her father stammering up the stairs

and when he was at the top of the stairs she quickly got her phone from her bed and searched for Natsu's

number and dialled it...

Natsu picked up the phone, "Hello Coco?" and all he could hear was screaming and someone being beaten up

he dropped the phone on the floor and told his parents to ring the police and an ambulance and he ran for Coco's house.

As he got to Coco's house the police has already arrived and told Natsu to wait outside and they broke into the house

after a few minutes Natsu's parents and sister arrived where Natsu was and the police came out with a man and shoving

him into a police car and driving off and the medics run into the house to check on Coco and Natsu ran in the house to

see how she was and she was barely concious and had to be taken to hospital.. Natsu's parents drove him to hospital

to go see Coco and when she was fully awake and bandaged they let her go home with Natsu since he was the one

who lived closest to her...

"Natsu...?" Coco whispered "Coco your coming home with me..." said Natsu as he picked her up bridal style and

went to the car...


	5. Chapter 5

**Come Across a Stranger**

**NatsuXOC**

**Chapter 5**

**-PREVIOUSLY-**

**Natsu's parents drove him to hospital**

**to go see Coco and when she was fully awake and bandaged they let her go home with Natsu since he was the one who lived closest to her... "Natsu...?" Coco whispered "Coco your coming home with me..." said Natsu as he picked her up bridal style and went to the car...**

**-COCO POV-**

Natsu... He's the one that came for me when I was broken my father beaten me down until I was unconcious and no one was there but I called Natsu and he probably could hear the screaming that I was making when my Father hit me or slapped me in bruising my arms and muffling my scream because he knows that someone will hear and get him arrested, but thats what happened tonight, Natsu actually came to save me he was worried since the first time he saw my cuts and bruises, I like Natsu he's a good friend to me and a proper friend to me...I wish he was my friend forever.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Natsu and his family took Coco home, since social services was going to put her into a foster home but Natsu's dad Igneel stopped them and said that she can go home with them and Igneel can be Coco's solicitor for the court case that is coming up since Coco's dad has been arrested due to child abuse and the police want a statement from Coco about what has been happening through the past 6 years so Coco has to go back to the police station to report her 6 years of hell that her Father has caused her so she's asked Natsu to come with her but won't come in with her, Igneel will be at her side helping her give her story in incase she messes up, since they've talked about it earlier on..

**-AT POLICE STATION-**

Coco, Natsu and Igneel stood outside the police station waiting to walk in but Coco stopped outside staring inside the police station thinking that her Father is somewhere in there, in one of them cells begging to be let out because he's done nothing wrong but he's done alot of things wrong! Coco was remembering what to say to them police officers so she marched in to the desk "We are here to take a statement for Coco" Igneel announced and Natsu went back to the car so he doesn't interfere with the statement, "Come this way, are you her solicitor?" the person behind the counter asked "Yes I'm Igneel Dragneel" he said and then they went to the interogation room where a police officer was there sat at a desk with paperwork he was very small but old, "Hello I'm Sergant Makarov" he said whilst Coco and Igneel shaked his hand and then they all sat down, Coco was sat next to Igneel and Makarov was sat opposite them, "Well Coco, is it ok if I call you that?" Makarov asked looking at a nervous Coco "Urmm yes you can" she replied looking back at him, "Well please tell us what has happened in the past between you and your Father"...

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Heey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been writing my other story 'Life at Fiore Academy'**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Come Across a Stranger**

**NatsuXOC**

**Chapter 6**

"Well Coco why don't you tell me what happened in the past with your Father?"...

**-FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO-**

_A young girl was running round the garden with her blue haired Mother laughing at her cuteness "Coco, it's time to come in for lunch" the blue haired woman told Coco "Okay Mother" Coco said and went into their house, the family was happy the way they are now but that's only the beginning of the story that the present Coco was telling...Coco's mother Erica fell ill a couple of months later with cancer and it started to spread quickly around her body that she lost her hair far to early than usual the family was being teared apart due to what cancer was doing to the wonderful woman in their happy family._

_Erica, was saying her final words to her daughter Coco "Coco I want you to know that I'll always be in your heart and I hope you look for someone very special to me", "Who's that Mother?" Coco asked her very ill mother "Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Dragneel they have a son round your age called Natsu, Igneel was my first love and if anything bad happens I want you to go live with them as long as you can" Erica explained whilst she shoved a piece of paper in her daughters hands and then lied back down and slowly closed her eyes, her breathing slowed down and then finally stopped.. "Mother?" Coco asked and shook her Mother to wake her up no response Coco was crying her eyes out and called a nurse to tell them that she's died...Coco's Father turned into a drunkie and an alcoholic after Erica died he was devastated and Coco reminded him too much of her so he took his anger out on Coco, some people don't know this but Coco is just a childhood that she's had all her life, she's never been called by her real name anymore which is Courtney her Mother Erica loved that named and decided to name her it and now she wishes she never had that name because it reminded her Father too much of her Mother. A year has gone past since Erica died and Coco is still being abused by her Father and she just wants to run away and go find her Mother's childhood friend Igneel to see if he can do anything about it..."Mother in heaven, please help me I miss you and Father has gone crazy and keep abusing me, I remind him too much of you... so please Mother help me"..._

**-PRESENT DAY-**

As Coco was telling her story she was in tears and Igneel was aswell by hearing her statement that she was giving to the police "Thank you Coco you may leave" Makarov said, Igneel and Coco got up from their seats and walked out of the police station and Natsu saw them and immediately hugged Coco since he knew she's been crying "Thank you Natsu I love you" Coco said then she fainted since she hasn't been eating enough...


End file.
